Dating The Scientist
by TheLunarCat
Summary: Sayuri (Original Character) meets a charming man online and decides to go on a date with him. Even her intuition does not warn her of what comes next... "Warning!": A bit Lemony Please Enjoy I DO NOT OWN BLEACH


An alarm clock rang breaking the silence of the quiet morning, Sayuri was woken up unceremoniously. She slapped a hand on the ringing clock silencing it successfully. Sayuri sat up and stretched. Her room was just the right size. she had a desk, a big window with an oak tree outside, a cabinet and a soft silk bed. Sayuri felt drowzy but she had to get up. She looked at the clock. It shown 5:30. "Great." She mumbled sarcastically. "Now I can't even sleep." Even the sun hasn't gone up yet. The sky outside was blue with stripes of pink indicating the rising dawn. Sayuri went to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her teeth then took a cold bath. As she walked back inside her room, her phone pinged, a text probably. When she opened it, the text read: "Meet you at the restaurant tonight, I can't wait."

Sayuri giggled at the text. At twenty-two years old, Sayuri Tsukimori is finally getting a date. After extensively creating her profile on a dating website ( ) Someone finally sent her a private message introducing himself as `The Scientist` Sayuri was intrigued and immediately looked up the man's profile.

He was 25, working at some research institute. Likes inventing and has a thing for soft spoken women. Sayuri was immediately hooked, so she had messaged him back and he replied immediately and they continued to talk until they had scheduled for a first date. The man never said his real name, his reason was because he was shy and wanted to see her face to face. Sayuri didn't mind and agreed on the date.

After getting off work -she worked in a hospital- Sayuri showered again and put on light make up on her face. After picking a cute black cocktail dress from her wardrobe she slapped on some heels then examined herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. She was averaged sized and she had deep brown eyes and long smooth black hair falling to her shoulders accenting her pale skin flawlessly. She was a bit self conscious because she wasn't very curvaceous. She still had supple breasts and wide hips but somehow she looked at herself to be ugly, hideous, and imperfect. It was a part of her that stayed since her childhood. Sayuri pushed those emotions away but the nervousness and excitement remained making her giddy as she walked out of her apartment and hailing a cab.

A few minutes later, she was sitting at a fancy restaurant sipping wine and waiting for her mystery date. A handsome but queer man went over to her table as she was drinking and politely asked. "Are you Sayuri by any incident?" Sayuri smiled. "Yes, and you are?". "Mayuri," The man said. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi." . "May I sit down?" Mayuri asked. His manners were exemplary and the gentleness of his voice swept Sayuri off her feet. "Please I would be honored." She said breathlessly. So the man sat down. Sayuri noted that Mayuri had pale skin and perfectly white teeth. He also had short blue hair which was slicked back by either hairgel or hairwax. But the thing that drew her attention the most was his eyes. They were the color of deep gold. Sayuri could stare at it forever, she must have been staring for quite some time because the man cleared his throat then prompted. "Shall we order then?" They ate casually. Sayuri had a salad and a pasta while Mayuri settled for a pan seared Pike Trout. They talked lightly, about their lives, jobs, family, and history in relationships. Sayuri kept laughing at the jokes Mayuri made. And Mayuri applauded when Sayuri balanced a fork on her nose. After eating they were walking outside on the sidewalk when Mayuri suddenly asked. "Uhh... Do you want to umm... stop at my place, have a drink or something?" Sayuri was wary, she knew what these things led to and she was not very experienced sexually speaking. But a bit of her was excited, she had never been invited to spend a night with a man before. So she fought down her nervousness and said. "Yes, I'd love to."

Sayuri sat on a couch watching TV as Mayuri prepared snacks and drinks. His house was cozy and warm. They had walked to his house and as Sayuri relaxed, Mayuri prepared for the night ahead. Ever the gentleman Mayuri had opened the door for her and sat her down before going into the kitchen. "Here we are." Mayuri said as he walked into the living room carrying a tray of refreshments. "Thanks." Sayuri said as she got a cup of orange juice from the tray.

After a few minutes of watching TV in silence Sayuri noticed Mayuri's hand holding hers and squeezing lightly. She felt the heat of his hand and she looked at Mayuri and felt her cheeks warm, "You're blushing." Mayuri pointed out. Sayuri was further embarassed. But Mayuri moved towards her and said "I'm bored, let's do something..." -he kissed her neck- "...fun" Suddenly They were kissing hard. Mayuri pushed her against a wall and kissed her lips till it was swollen Sayuri's lips parted letting Mayuri explore her mouth with his tongue and their tongues fought fiercely. Sayuri returned the gesture by pulling on his hair and squeezing his crotch. But suddenly she felt weird, every was woozy. She felt dizzy and sleepy. She broke off the kiss and sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" Mayuri asked panting. "My head, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Sayuri said fighting to stay awake and then she heard. a soft whisper in her ear. "Good." Then everything went black.


End file.
